Brigning Sexy and Baby Back
by Mirianna16
Summary: This time it's not only the TARDIS that have a human body. The Impala too. Based on a photoset on Tumblr.


On a foggy morning, Dean woke up with a strange woman starring at him. She was gorgeous mind you, but still, what was she doing here? A quick survey of the room, and the older Winchester noticed that nothing was broken. Window, door, floor everything was as it was left before he went to sleep. How did she entered then? A glance to the bed next to him revealed that Sam awake already. Probably in the shower. The familiar sound of the water running wasn't present in the room. Instinct kicked in and Dean grabbed the knife hidden under his pillow, shoving it under the throat of the stranger. She didn't seemed surprise. In fact she was smiling. She had been since Dean opened his eyes and it was a bit unnerving. As Dean open his mouth to ask question, she lunch forward and hugged him. "DEAN!" The voice that came out of the woman was really strange. It was very powerful, the room was filled with her voice. It wasn't as much as high pitched, but it had screeching quality to it. Strangely it seemed so familiar. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, who the hell are you?" The woman backed down and smiled at him. "I'm yours. I'm..." Her mouth opened, as if she was trying to form the words. She made a face before smiling again. "You'll recognize this." And the noise of the horn of the Impala came out of the woman mouth. Dean's eyes open wide. He grabbed her arm to push her away when he noticed something strange. A scar on the arm. 'SW' and 'DW' carved in her flesh. The very same letters he and his younger brother carved on... Dear lord. The door of the bathroom opened as soon as realization dawned on Dean. Sam, stepping out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist froze when he noticed the scene before him.

"Dean... who is she?" Not leaving the woman out of sight Dean tried to say something but he was too stunned. He had seen weird stuff in his life, but every time he encountered something new like that, it always took a few minutes to let the info sink in. That's why let Sam do the explaining. The woman turned her head and caught sigh of Sam. Her smile grew bigger. With one bound she was off the bed were Dean was sitting and a few steps took her in front of Sam. The scene was mesmerizing. Sam backed off, trying to find a weapon. "Sam." Again, the same voice, close to the horn Dean now noticed. The younger Winchester was stunned. The woman was gently reaching toward his face, her smile present as always. The moment was suspended, both Dean and Sam did not dare to move, respectively confused and curious. Sam finally broke the silence. "Dean... who is she?" The hunter coughed before rising up from the bed to put clothes on. Trying to have a casual-detached tone he finally spilled the beans. "She's a woman and she's the Impala" Sam deadpanned right away. "Did you wish really hard?" Dean scoffed. "Shut up it's not like that." The woman (Impala?) turned toward Dean with her smiled and spoke hesitantly. "Hello, I'm...Baby" Dean's response was immediate. "Still shut up."

The scene was interrupted when a man entered the room, turning on himself twice before facing everyone on the room. "There you are." The British accent was impossible to miss. Dean was slowly starting to get pissed. How could people just barge in the room with out a key or care? "Hold it British dude. Who the hell are you and how do you know her?" Sam that was previously starring at the woman advert his gaze toward the new comer. His eyes grew wide and his jaw fell. Dean pissed put the fist knife he grabbed from his bag under the British's throat. "You have five seconds to explain what is going on." "He might need more than five seconds Dean." "What do you mean Sam?" Gently pushing the woman to the side, Sam walked toward the British stranger. "Are you... The Doctor?" "Yes, people call me that. I don't know why but..." "CUT THE CRAP OUT." Now Dean was pissed. He felt left out and he didn't like it one second. "Well, let's explain shall we? But first..." The Doctor pointed his screwdriver toward the knife, sending it flying away. Dean fixed his now empty hand surprised. "Demon!" Sam grabbed his older brother by the arm and restrained him to physically attack the British man. "Dean, let him explain." "Yes, thank you, who ever you are tall... very, very tall man. As I was saying there you are." With one move, he face the woman in the room. She smiled back and wave. "Hello, I'm Baby." "Hello. I'm the Doctor. I'm here to help."


End file.
